The present invention relates generally to data communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to packet aggregation.
Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) data communication systems enable physical-layer (PHY) transmission rates as high as 300 Mbps. At such high rates, the total transmission time for a typical 1500-byte packet is very short, and the other per-packet overheads such as preambles, PHY header, inter-packet gap, and the like start to limit the achievable throughput of such systems.
One solution is to aggregate multiple application-level packets into a single aggregated packet. For example, the draft IEEE standard 802.11n describes aggregating multiple Media Access Control (MAC) Service Data Units (MSDUs) into a single Aggregate MSDU (A-MSDU). But when aggregation should occur, and how many packets should be aggregated at a time, remain open questions.